Why me?
by Thecrazyladydownthestreet
Summary: After Chase's mistake, Chase leaves America to live with a old friend. But what happened when after four years House and other show up and trys to convens him to come back to America. rating raised because of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House but Jamie and some other things.**

**

* * *

**

"Doctor Chase, after reviewing the case of Kayla McGinley, we hereby strip you of your medical license." The board members continued on. Chase could not hear them. He felt numb. He stood up and walked out the minuted that their mouths stopped moving.

Fired. Not able to practice. He had to get out. House was calling him he noted in the back of his mind. Just keep walking. Don't look back. Just do what you did when leaving Australia. 'Don't look back. Disappear into thin air.' It went around his head like a chant.

"Chase!" That was House.

"Chase?" Cameron

He needed to get out fast. A hand grabbing onto his arm forcibly stopping him. Foreman.

"Chase, whats up? Your ignoring everyone. That not the very kiss ass of you." Foreman Asked with curiosity gleam in his eyes.

"Why do you care? Oh that's right you're you." My accent was thicker than I remember "Just let me go and we will all be happy, happy joyful." Yanking my arm out of his hand was easier than I expected.

"Wombat, don't leave this hospital." House called.

I really wanted to say something snarky back to leave them stunned for a bit and so I can leave in peace. As I walked ot of the hospital I could hear the nurses staring to talk to each other to make sure what they just saw was real.

I got into my car and drove off to my apartment. God I hated my life. My father dies I end up killing someone and two people i saw almost everyday knew about him dieing. I had to get out of this country.

Flipping open my phone calling my lawyer asking to see if we could cut a deal with them. I wanted to leave the country legally to move to Australiaand still pay them. He said yes but I need to wait couple days. After that phone call a called a number from memory.

"Jamie?" I said as soon as the other picked up the phone.

* * *

**All comentes are wecome but flames will be used to keep my feet warm in this weather. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned House....I'm sorry day dreams distracted me. Oh I would like to thank you people who gave me comment. Oh anything you want to happen to in the story I am open for ideas. Thank you and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It has been four years after leaving America for Australia. He ran his hand in his green streaked hair. **((A/N: Will be explained later.)) **Helping the little boy that was sitting with him with his homework. He let his mind go back all those years ago.

**Flashback**

"Robbie!" Jamie squealed into the phone. "Hey whats wrong? What did your boss do this time?" She went into overprotective mother after hearing his tone. She has been that way ever scene his mother died.

"Nothing. I lost my licence today. I-" He started.

"What!?!" She yelled into the phone. Chase ended up pulling the phone away from his ear.

He looked around. He was a park where he goes to think or relax. There was a man that looked like Doctor Wilson, but he was not. "What happened tell me now."

"I-I made a mistake and as a result the person with two kids died." Chase whispered still looking at the Doctor Wilson look-like.

"Robbie. Hun why are you telling me this?" Jamie understanding voice washed over Chase. "Are you beaning sued? Do you want me to help you?"

"In a couple of days I will be moving back to Australia. I am being sued and it would be nice if you helped me out." Chase said running a hand over his face.

**End of flashback.**

"Robbie! I need you help in the front." Jamie voice brought him back. "Robbie?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Chase replied standing up and moving up to the front of the day care center where they worked.

"Thinking on how to do fourth grade work?" Jamie joked.

"Haha. You are so funny. So what do you need help with?" Chase respond just as fast as Jamie.

"It is pick up time so I need you to get the kids ready to go. Don't forget to get the kid that come here after school book bags together. It is a real mess back there." Jamie said starting checking out the kids that had parents already there.

Chase walked into the play room. Jamie was putting it lightly. It looked like a explosion of toys and almost everything else that kids went to school with. Clapping his hands Chase called out to the kids "Alright kids who wants to help Mr. Chase clean up this room? Anyone?"

All of the kids in the room said no in response. "Oh come on you don't expect me to clean all this myself." He jestered to the mess in the room. Was he standing on a transformer? Yep he was. "Hey how 'bout we make this into a game? You guys vs me. who ever picks up more get candy before they leave."

All of the kids started picking up As much as they could carry. "Hey I did not say start yet." Chase said and all of the kids dropped what they picked up. "Three,two, one. Start." Chase counted down. Kids started scrabling to pick up toy and other things. Chase bent over to pick somethings up and he felt kids jumping on him trying to keep him down when other rushed to put thing away.

"Oh no. With all these kids on me I can't move." Chase said playing along with the kid attempts to keep him down.

"Come on we have him down hurry up." A little girl on chase's back yelled to the other kids. The other kids cleaning up started moving a little faster in putting things away.

"Robbie. Oh this game again?" Jamie asking after seeing at less ten kids on Chase.

"No they really have me down good." Chase said.

"Hey. Mr. Chase we are done picking up all of the toys." A kid said running up to Chase. At that all of the kids that were on Chase jumped off of him.

"Ok follow Mr. Chase out to the front and there you will wait for your parents. Now don't forget you book bag and things." Jamie said clapping her hands at the end.

After all the kid and babies where picked up by parents or grandparents. Jamie walked behind Chase and rubbed his shoulders in a friendly almost sisterly away. "It has been four years your prediction is wrong. Your old boss has yet to try to find you."

"I know, but I felling he is trying to find out where I am." Chase said sighing.

"That might be true, but he has not found you yet so now you need to pay up." Jamie said. Oh ya he forgot about of the bet.

"So, what was the rearrangement again?" Chase asked.

"Whoever lost had to deal with all the babies with diarrhea for a month." Jamie said happily just like she won the lottery.

"Great." Chase said

* * *

**Hope you like the little flashback. Oh I feel so sorry for Chase being stuck with babys with diarrhea. Mabey the next chapter will be have House and others. I don't know more you review the faster I will type and post. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok the relationship with Jamie and Chase is they are brother and sister in everything but blood. I think before Chase's mother Chase had a best friend that was a girl. Oh and yes I feel sooooooo sorry with sticking Chase with babies with diarrhea for a month. And yes this chapter will be House's chapter with others. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and yes I have no life. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**House was getting off a 12 hour flight from where ever he went for a conference at. Wilson and Cuddy was with him.

House disliked this airport. He tried to stop Chase from running from who knows where. Wilson was the one who tipped him off about Chase leaving the states.

**Flashback**

"Chase!" House limped as fast as he could to catch his wayward wombat. "Chase its rude to ignore a crippled like this!"

Chase kept walking and moving pass people like he did it for a living.

"Chase... Please stop." House called out desperation made it self well know in his voice. Chase stopped freezing up slightly and made it look like he was looking at the flights. House used that time to catch up to the Australian. Why did he suddenly have a strong urge to grab Chase and never let go.

"What do you want House?" Chase sounded so defeated so dead. It was strange to hear his voice like that.

"Where are you going to run to Chase?" House hoped to get a answer that won't leave him confused.

"I'm like a leaf on the wind. I will go where ever the wind takes me." That just confused House. He pulled his eyebrows together.

There was only one thing he could say to that. "Don't let the wind lead you to your death." House said looking at the people passing them by. He looked to where Chase was standing only to find out that he despaired into the crowd. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket to find a paper that was not there before.

He pulled it out and opened it and just saw this "Don't let your ego lead you to your death." He smirked the kid was good he had to give him that.

**End of flashback**

"House are you ok?" Wilson asked looking at his friend with a caring eyes. **((A/N: I love Wilson's eyes)) **

"When have I been ok?" House snapped getting rid of the far way look he had and noticing that they where at the car (they car pooled.) "Wait don't answer that."

"House what wrong with you. You been like that scene we got off the plane." Cuddy asked tired of this all ready. She never thought she wanted the snarky House more than a quite one.

"How about this we figure out whats now wrong with me. The list would be shorter." House said walking off not caring if his house was to far away to walk. He just needed to get away from the caring people that are the closest people in his life right now.

"House! Get back here its too far to walk from here to your house. It will kill your leg!" Wilson called out already knowing what he was doing. Cuddy gasped.

"HOUSE!!!! LOOK OUT!" A car lost control and ran into the lamp post that was right in front of him. She saw it lose control a little bit earlier. "House are you ok?"

House just stood there white as snow.

"House are you ok?" Wilson walked up and placed a hand on House's shoulder. He felt House tremble slightly.

"Get me to the car please." House said getting a little weak in the led House back to the car and opened the car door and let House get in. House sank into the seat closing his ocean blue eyes.

* * *

**Well hows that. Oh and House getting almost hit by a car is what I wanted to my little brother. So ya he would not leave me alone. He wanted me to play go fish. Ya don't ask. Review because I love them!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**OK it avoid confusion I will call Carmon and Foreman by there first names. They are married and have one child. Chase and House are both Bisexual not gay. Oh wow it been some time scene I posted. The website broke down and made me mad. Well enjoy. **

* * *

House walked into the conference room to see Eric and Allison sitting down talking. Allison looked up to see Him walk in in time. "Eric we can resume this talk later." She got up and started walking to the door.

"Oh don't stop on my account." House said sarcastically. Sitting down hopping that it was a fight. Out of the two years they had been married House has yet seen them fight but the nurse tell Wilson that it is make-up sex worthy.

Allison then turned around at Eric and gave him a wink. That started the plan. "Allison I don't see why we have to go on vacation." Eric said.

"That what I been trying to tell you I want to see some of the world. I want to see other lands. Hell I want to drive on the other side of the road." Allison said walking back over and taking a seat at the table. To House it was a blast from the past they where sitting in their old seat all they where missing was Chase.

"But why? What is wrong with America?" Eric asked.

"AGAR!" Allison faked frustration throwing her hands into the air. "You are not listening. I just was to see the world. And by going to Australia we just might run into Chase."

"Oh so this is about him." Eric said doing really good job at anger. Or was it true jealous Eric?

House stated to tune them out but they said Chase's name a lot. House almost had enough. "Ok that is enough. Do I have to get you guys some papers that Wilson signs almost every year." Well that has yet to happen after Ambur. "Do you know where Chase is?"

As if they did not hear House they continued to argue. "Hello?"

"After that email it all been about Chase." Eric huffed.

"Well excuse me for beaning worried about him. It's only been four years and not a peep form him and then he up and emails me." Allison rebutted.

"Guys you are making my head hurt more that my leg." House lied. All this talk about Chase made guilt induced pain in his leg come back like a bitch.

"Oh House your still here?" Allison turn to face him.

"So where is Chase?" House asked when he got their attention.

"Oh some where down under." Eric said waving his hand like it did not matter.

"Do you happen to know where down under?" House asked. Oh now he has a headache. Wonderful.

"Nope. I will tonight. But then I would be getting on a plane to go there." Allison said. "And Eric _will_ be coming. Won't you." Allison said sweetly with a sharp edge of danger if he did not agree.

"Um- I mean. Yes. Yes I will." Eric said. "Well we should go tell Cuddy If we are going to leave." Eric got up to follow Allison out of the door. Leaving House alone in the room.

Once Eric and Allison got into the elevators they started snicker uncontrollably. "If that does not get House, I don't know what will." Allison said trying to calm her self.

----------------------------

"Wilson!" House yelled waltzing into said person office.

"What is it now House?" Wilson asked signing paperwork that needed to be done soon.

"I got a led on Chase."

"That's nice House." Wilson said not looking up from the papers.

"I'm taking leave so I work on becoming the worlds leader." House said wanting Wilson's reaction.

"Are you going to make all females wear something outrageous?"

"I know where Chase is and I want you to come with me and drag his British ass back here."

"Tell me when are we leaving?" Looking up at House to see him sitting on his desk. Where did all of his thing go that where House is sitting now?

"As soon as I can persuade Cuddles and beat out the exact location from the ex-ducklings that live here." House said playing with a toy that Wilson got from one of his adoring bald kids.

"So with that said can you leave so I can work House?"

"Whatever Boy Wonder. Save the bald kids faster." House said walking out of his office.

* * *

**Well I feel sorry for that late up date. I will try to up date this weekend. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank akoshia for you lovely review. Seeing as she want to know how Chase's reaction would be seeing House I decided to post a little faster. This chapter is for you akoshia. Oh see any mistakes in the story please tell me and I will fix them.  
**

* * *

Chase just sat down at the computer at his and Jamie's flat. It has been days since he was on the computer and all. Jamie some how pushed him to go back to collage. How she did that he would never know.

"Lets check my email. You never know what type of spam you get." Chase mumbled after checking that Jamie was nowhere to be seen. Last time he talked to himself with Jamie near by she said he need to go to therapy and then dyed his hair green when he was asleep. Logging on to his email he noticed that there was a email from Cameron. That was strange, He had not talked to her in years. It was a reply.

Scrolling down and skimming what she had written him he noticed somethings. Her and Foreman where married and had a kid. They where coming to visit and are trying to get House to come. That was not good. The rest he assumed was hospital gossip.

"JAMIE!" Chase yelled when he noticed her type of email with smileys faces at some areas. He did not do that.

"What Robbie you sound like you are going to kill someone." She said rubbing her ear and walking in.

"You sent a email in my name and hacked my account again. Don't you learn. And of all people Cameron err I mean Foreman." Chase fixed himself. Man this was going to get confusing.

"Foreman? You mean that stuck up asswipe who thought you where rich, Foreman?" Jamie asked tilting her head as if she was a dog.

"No I mean the wife of the stuck up asswipe. Don't try to deny it I know it was you." Chase said wanting an answer out of her.

"You got me red handed." She held her hands. "You need to stop hiding from them. Grow some balls and go get them from the airport when ever they come." Chase looked at her in understanding her point of view.

"Maybe I wanted some more time." Chase mumbled turning to the computer and typed out a response.

'What day are you guys arriving?' Chase typed short and to the point. Jamie looked over his shoulder nodding at what he typed.

"So Robbie whats for dinner?" Jammie asked walking over to the love seat they had sitting there and fell down in it.

"What make you think I am going to let to get away with this and making me cook dinner." He turned the chair. He looked at her with a eyebrow raised questing her.

"You remembered the last time I cooked. The fire department came." Jamie said.

"You where thirteen and your boyfriend was distracting you. It was not your fault. Did you cook any meals before I came back?" Chase asked.

"No I had Samantha come over and cook because she was in culinary school. She needed practices and I needed to eat." Jamie said propping her feet on the coffee table.

Chase stood up shaking his head and went to the kitchen. Running his hand throw his hair he started looking for some left overs to cook. "Anything you want to recommend?"

"Umm not really anything but spinach really." Jamie called.

"Spinach it is." Chase called back and he heard Jamie fall out of the chair and heard something along the lines about not knowing that balls grow so fast. "Hmmm. Spinach and pasta? Why not." Chase shrugged and went on to get what he needed.

----------------------------

Allison was checking her email. "Oh Eric! Chase responded. He wants to know what time to pick us up." She squealed and waking their baby that Eric worked so hard to get to sleep. Izzy crying could be heard all over the house. "I'm sorry Izzy." Allison said ran to the baby's room.

Just as Eric sank into the chair, there was a knocking at the door. Eric sighed and got up. To say the least he was tired. Opening the door Eric could only guess at who was at the door, and they where people who he was not looking forward to. "Well are you going to leave a cripple standing outside." House said when he opened the door.

"Yes I will. Especially after that shit you put me in today." Eric said making a notion of closing the door.

"Hey I will make Kutner do my hours next time, but I need to ask you guy something." House said.

Eric turned around to ask Allison if she wanted House anywhere near Izzy. To see her standing right behind him with Izzy in her arms. "Let him in." Her voice was soft as if she was talking to Izzy.

"Cute kid." House said looking at the floor as he walked in.

"What do you want House?" Eric said stiffing a shiver as the night breeze drifted in to the house.

"Soooo when are you guys going to visit Chase?" House asked sitting down into the chair that Eric was sitting in earlier. Looking up at the two well three if you count Izzy.

"We are going to pack tomorrow and leave the next day." Allison said handing Izzy to Eric walking over to the computer to type a what she just said to Chase. 'P.S we think we got House to come to.' She also wrote quickly hitting the send button and turning back to her company. She saw Eric laying on the couch sleeping with Izzy sound asleep on his chest.

"Aww that's soo cute." House said in a mocking tone. "Can you but one extra plane ticket?"

"Um no House you have to buy your own." Allison said walking over to kiss Eric and Izzy on the head. "I think you should leave now."

"Still don't know where he is in Australia." House said standing up. He saw on Animal Planet that mothers protecting their mate and young ones could get scary and that it could apply to human mothers to.

"He is in Melbourne, Australia." Allison said opening the door for House. As House walked out Eric said something in his sleep along the lines of 'if you hurt my little girl I will hurt you.' Allison burned bright red and House looked at Eric with one of his surprised faces that read 'blackmail'. House walked out of the house he whipped out his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

"House do you know it is close to midnight." Wilson tired voice came to House's ear.

"It's time to go Wombat hunting. Want to come."

"When and where House" A tired Wilson knew the best way to get House off the phone is to agree with him. The awake Wilson would be mad and try to protest but fail anyway.

"Melbourne Australia. Pack tomorrow and we leave the next day." House said hearing Wilson head hit the wall when it was on purpose or on accident House did not know.

"Now will you let me sleep?"

"Yes be ready bright and early.

Timeskip

Chase where in the airport waiting for the plan Eric, Allison, their kid, and most likely House. Jamie stayed back at the daycare with the kids. Chase heard the loud speaker say that a another plane is now boarding and a another one has landed. As the rush of people from the landing plane came out Chase held up his little sign that said Mr and Ms Foreman and guest.

"CHASE! It really you!" Allison's voice came to him.

"If you where not married I would say you loved him." House said sarcastically

"House we spent the whole plane ride here dealing with you. How do you do it Wilson?" Eric asked Wilson who was carrying House's and his luggage.

"Frankly I don't know." Came the reply.

"Oh doctor Wilson I did not know you where coming?" Chase said after he recovered from the tackle/glump.

"So what are we driving in Chase?" Eric asked.

"Jamie's jeep. Foreman I mean-"

"Just call us by our first names to make it easier." Allison said taking Izzy from Eric.

"Where are we going first?" House's voice. Chase shivered at what Jamie said earlier.

"My and Jamie's place." Chase mumbled as he walked off.

"Anyone hear him?" House asked.

"House for your old ears again he said his and some girl's place." Wilson said moving pass House. Wilson was still mad at him for waking him up nearly at midnight for the last two night and telling him how many hours till the flight. **((A/N: you would not be the only one Wilson.))**

House just nodded at that response and walked on to catch up to the person he had not seen in four years. "So Chase how you been."

"Good." Chase said walking out to the jeep that sat outside in the parking lot. As Chase climbed in to the jeep there was an argument going on about who gets shotgun seat. It was between Allison and House. Allison wanted the seat because of Izzy and House wanted it to stretch his leg. "Allison gets front seat beacuse of her baby. Now get in I have to go to work after I drop you guys off at the house." Chase said ending the argument.

The fifteen minute drive back to his house was the some of the worst of his life. House buged him and Wilson was telling him to stop. Izzy he assumed started crying and Allison and Eric where trying to calm her down. Then there was them clamming rooms at the house. Inside Chase's mind he was pounding his head against the nearest wall. He was so going to get Jamie when he go to the daycare.

* * *

**Yaaay! Its done! I feel happy beacuse that was my longest chapter ever. Hey I need a last name for Jamie so could you guys help me. Please and thank you.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is up. I still need help with a last name with Jamie's last name. My after-school activity just made it to states so it more work for me and less time to update. **

* * *

House walked into the room deemed by Chase that was some person named Jamie's and his room when they are here. House just out of luck claimed Chase's room. House peered into the room to see Chase putting on some socks.

"What do you want House?" Chase asked not even looking up.

"Two things. Why green?" House said staring at the fading green streaks in his golden hair.

"'Cause I like it." Chase said with rolling his eyes and not noticing House approaching him. "Well what else do you wan-" Chase was cut off with a pair of lips on his. Stunned and shocked Chase did not move an inch. The lips moved away and all Chase could see was a wolfish grin on House's face.

Mumbling something about House should go to bed because of jet lag and him needing to get to work. Chase fled the room.

Stepping out of the flat Chase deciding that he should walk to get a little more time to think. He had to talk to Jamie. Hopefully she would know what to do.

**A half hour later**

A chime at the door told Jamie had entered the daycare. "Hello and welcome to R & J daycare." Jamie chirped walking out to the front room.

"Something go you happy." Chase said walking behind the counter.

"Nothing much has happened. Whats wrong with you. You look like someone brought up your dead mother again." Jamie said and started walking back to the nursery.

Chase caught up with her. He took a deep breath and then whispered. "House kissed me."

Jamie sat there as if she picturing from what Chase had told her what House looked like, and squealed. "Oh my God! Tell me the details now."

"I-uh was getting ready for the work and he comes into our room that we are sharing and he comes into our room that we are sharing until they goes home. Well anyways he asked me about about he me about my hair when I'm pulling on my socks and I respond like it was not any of his business. And then he walks up to me and kisses me when I sort of look up." Chase said picking up the a baby girl that woke up when Jamie squealed. The baby girl quited as soon as he picked her up. The girl moved closer to the heat of his body.

"Well how did the kiss feel?" Jamie asked picking up a baby boy that also wolk up. She knew that she would have to help him. It was like this seance the stopped pretend acting in High school for drama class.

"It shocked me. I was not expecting it you know." Chase said. 'How did it feel?' Chase asked himself.

"You don't know how it felt do you?" Jamie looking down at the baby boy that she holding.

"No. No I don't."

"Just think about it." Jamie said putting down the baby boy and throwing him a sisterly smile.

Chase put down the baby girl down that he picked up. She fell asleep at some point in the conversation. Chase looked up at the clock and noticed that the older kids would be here in ten minutes. "Jays the other kids would be here in ten."

"Thanks the snacks are in the backroom." Jamie said picking up another baby.

As Chase walked to the backroom he let his mind wander back to the kiss. He walked back to the work room and set the snacks on his table. The kids would work on their homework if they had any until they are done or till they are picked up.

The bus that brought the kids was driven by their friend Joe. Speaking of Joe he just pulled up. "The kids are here." Chase called.

Soon the bell rang at the door, then the chattering of kids kindergarden-fifth grade. A 'Hi Mr. Chase.' was heard when the kids came in and sat down at their tables.

"Hello kids. How was your day?" Chase asked. A collective 'good' was the response. Maybe because it was friday. They where always looking forward to the weekend. Chase smiled. "Who wants to pass out snacks?" Almost every hand shot up into the air. "Ok Alexander and Alexis. You guys can pass out snack." Fraternal twins stood up in sync and walked over never leaving each others side.

As they passes out the snacks Chase pulled out his homework and tried to study. He had a test coming up. He knew he was ready for it, but he just wanted to make sure. He was studying to be a substitute teacher or a tutor.

"Robbie!" Jamie came in worried. "My brother was in an accident. I need to go the hospital." Jamie said grabbing her bag and keys. "Look after the babies when I'm gone." She opened the door and ran out jumping into the jeep without opening the door.

Chase closed the book he was studying from.

"Um would Miss. J like get well soon cards for her brother?" Alice a shy first grader asked.

"I do think lets make some." Chase said getting out the construing paper and other things. The kids started grabbing for thing when Chase put the things down. After that he went over to check on the babies.

After changing a few diapers and feeding some little ones. He went over to look out the window and just happen to see a really bad spying House and a half asleep Wilson sitting in the Starbucks across the street.

* * *

**Haha I made a cliffy. I made it shorter than I wanted to but I wanted to update for you guys. Don't forget I need a last name for Jamie just put it in my reviews.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm backkkkk! I had like the next few chapters written out so I just need to type it out.... If I can find the time. Ok I got some Last names for Jamie. Lets see. Ah yes I am picking Evans! Jamie Evans. Thank you SlaveToLiterature! I'm sorry for updating in forever! I was really busy, then I had to go to D.C, then I was tired from the trip. Then the polt bunnys attcked me. Sometimes I hate my life. I have been way too busy.**

* * *

"Wilson!" House said to his half asleep partner-in-crime. "The target has spotted us. I repeat the target has spotted us."

"Thats nice." Wilson mumbled. Picking up the coffee that he bought and bringing it to lips to take a sip. House looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Just come on." House said getting up taking Wilson's coffee and starting to leave the room.

Wilson looked up. "Does he know I can just go back to the counter and order another one?" Standing up fishing for her wallet. "Where is it?" He asked checking all of his pocket. realising that some how House had took his wallet. He gave in. Walking to the door to try to stop House from doing anything rash.

"Well about time Wilson." House sais leaning on the wall next to the door.

Chase was walking back to the room where all the kids where. The chime of the bell of the door being open alrted him of some guest. "Hello and welcome to R&J Daycare center. If you wait one minute I will be with you." Walking to the room he could the questioning stares of the kids in the room. He flashed a grin to the kids setting down the the art supplies. "Kids be good i will be back in a few minutes." Chase walked out of the room.

"There is my wombat." House said looking up as Chase walked into the room.

"House I was never yours." Chase said. Then Chase got an idea. "Well seeing how I'm not going to get rid of you, how about you go meet the kids."

Wilson looked at Chase. 'What do you have planing Chase' Wilson thought seeing the look on his face that was like the one that House got when he was plotting.

"Guy I lived in America for a bit? Right." The room full of kids rang out 'yes'. Chase continued. "Well this my ex-boss Dr. House and his friend Dr. Wilson."

All of the kids suddenly got up and went into the play room. House looked at Chase until something hit him in the head. He looked down to see it was a bean bag. "What is this Chase?" The ever-so-smart doctor asked.

"Wha? Oh!" Chase said crossing the room with Wilson behind him. "Kids. Ready, Aim, Fire!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth bean bag of every size came flying at House. All Wilson could do was stare wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Each bean bag represents each hour of clinic duty I did for him." Chase said loving watch House tring to protect himself by flipping over a table.

"I knew that he should not mess with you." Wilson said in awe. How Chase did it Wilson would never know. Hell no one would believe him if he told someone.

"Robbie I'm back..... What the hell?" Jamie said walking into the room to House return fire.

"Jamie!" Chase exclaimed walking over to her. "Jamie this is Wilson. Wilson, Jamie." Chase said introducing the two.

"Robbie! What the hell is going on here!?!"

Chase looked down at his shoes and muttered something.

"Robert Chase. Is that anyway to treat you guests and ex-boss."

"Well they are your guests. I did not invite them." Chase said looking up at her.

"Well then tell the kids to stop throwing bean bags at the the big kid."

Wilson looked at Jamie before realizing that the way she described House fit.

Chase turned around "Stop fire. The target has been eliminated."

"WHAT! I have not been killed!" House got up as fast as he could and turned to Chase to see the ever growing smirk on this face.

Chase turned around and asked. "So what did Alex do this time?"

"The dope thought it would be fun to drag race down Hillside road. He lost control and crashed into the big tree that we use to hang out by." Jamie said and mutter a few word that would make House flustered.

"Well is he going to be ok?"

"Yes."

Chase took a step closer to Jamie kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away he gave her a wink and a playful smirk. She smirk back.

**Flashback**

Chase and Jamie where sitting under a big tree in the park.

The newly freshmen Jamie looked over at Chase. "You know I want to an actress when I'm older right."

Chase looked over at her confused clearly writen all over his face. "Ya, and?"

"I want you to help me with my acting. I been thinking for a bit and would it be cool if we could fool our whole school to think that we where dating but didn't want anyone to find out. And it would help me get better at acting." Jamie said.

"Whats in it for me?" Chase said.

"Name your price."

"If I leave Australia to can not beg, or anything else you can try to keep me here. But I promise that I would call regularly and shit like that." Chase said.

"You sir have a deal and a way with words." Jamie said smirking and leaning in and kissing him. When she pulled back she winked at him.

**End flashback**

"Thanks Robbie I need that." Jamie said starting the pretend dating game from high school. She kissed him again.

The room filled with 'awwwws' and 'ewwwwws'. House's 'eww' was the loudest of them all.

Nothing much happened after that. Jamie made Chase clean up all of the bean bags and fix the table that House used as cover. Slowly Parents came by to pick up their kids by 5:30 they where done. Chase grabbed his bag and hooked arms with Jamie and locked up with House and Wilson close behind.

* * *

**Yes! I did it. I was in a funk. Reviews help me get out of the funk. So plz review. **


End file.
